pony sexed one shots
by kingofwhales
Summary: this willed be seres of ponys sex one shot too pratice my sex write. it is m for sexing and some swears
1. barneds sex

pony sex oneshots

An: hey guy im veryed sorry but for dys I woulds playing mindcrafts so I not write like a laziest guy :) but now I have a nice coollest storys for you because im heard that sex stories are populared onfanficton and i needed practicing for sexy scenes in later.

1 story

fluttershys was at the local farmyards with her besting friend big mac. "hi your are looking really nice hot cool" said flutershy. "yep' saids big mac which is what all he evered sayd. "hey guy heped us withig this barns" so fluttershy wented to going helps and she was bended down to revel a vachina plus boobs. "yep" saided big mac and he cock becomed erected it was really larged.

whened fluttershyed went backs to big mac his cocks was so big it was hit her in vachina from far awayed and she was say "oh cool nice cock big mac" and she was putted it in her vachina and wented up and downs on it so his cocked was throbbed all everywhere and it felt like a drum being drum on. "oh oh" said flutershy she felting cock go all up insided her into hered wob and then into her clits and that was hered t spot and she was orgnasm and cums flew of out her vachina and into big mac cocks.

meanwile bigmac was balls was shrviling because they was make so many semens to be pumping into her shooted out his penis fast onto fluttershy vachina but she wasn't geted pregnant because the seemen wouldn't into her womb only hered clit. theyd nuded sexed in front of the people also so that maded them horny and they did the sex again but in butt this time. none details of thatted though because im save butts sex for another of chapter.

they was painting from sexinged so they looking down and they was in covered in with cums so they gotted to a shower and while they was doing shower big mac was ready to sex so he put in his throbcock and into vachina butted THIS TIMED INTO HER WOMBY it was better than onlyed cliterus sexed but now she was haded a baby. they gotted married and had a familyed. The end of this one shotted

an:what dod you thinked of its tell me and gived me sugeston but not flame ok and tell what sexes you favorit character wants to do.


	2. hot boob sex

pony sexed one shots

pinke sex with ranbow dashed. i made more logner sexing scenes so its better.

pinkie pied was walking to alongs the streets of ponyvile when sudenly ranbow dash was up side her. "hi pinke would you liking to reading some darig do" and pinkie was said yes to her. "letting me shower so if im sweat it wouldnt getting on you". "ok" said. so ranbow dashs went home to her houses and she wasn't not showered she was getted on her bed and grabed her hand and putted on her vachina and clot. She rubbing her clot up to down and around her vachina . then she was putted it into her pee place and her also anal. she gotted some lubed up and putted it on her vachina and was rubbed it all over the everywhere. her vachina was REALY wetted so she was closeing to cums. "oh oh this good oh man im cumed" saided her while she wased cumming all over places.

meanwhile guest what pinkie was do samed thing! she tooked a daldo and putted in her anal. she cammed so hards from daldo in her tite ass. she wased all sexed out. whined she wented the her house she smelling cums everywhere. "oh no im forgotted to cleaned off m cums" she gaspeding as pinkie saw all her cum it was hots. "do you liking my came?" but then they relized that sinced they's sexed before with mastubait they needed a spells to make sex happeing

"here a sex spell" so they doing the sex spells and they gotted big vachinas and boobs. They rubbing they boobs together and vachinas. Then ranbow dish putted a her boobs into pinkie vachina and it was likeing a penus but the best cause bigger. "oh oh" said ranbow then she did 69 on pinkie pies then she putted tonge on vachina which wetted it and some but not jizz yet. but closed. thned they tooked in the dildo and putted it into her boobs hole. then vachina too. they jiized was everywhere. "oh so hot" saids them. then they gotted jizz all everywhere on they clothes and hot bodies of sex. "thanks for sex" said ranbow and left.

Part 3 is sooned.


	3. gay anas sex

Pony sexed one shotted part 3

hot dick anas sex

big mac was doing a working in the feld under a hot(like sexy) sun. his was sweatin all their on his ball. braeburn was watching his hot big balls plus cocks doing sweat . "hey would you liking to taking a tooked showers? "oh yeah" saids big mactinish. They wented pasted the aple house. Then big macs tooked a stepping into shower while braeburns watching his hotness cock going to the shower heads to get rubbing with some sexy soap."braeburns gotted his big coks and rubbing it hard everwhere. Braeburneds cock appeared and the sex of the happening was getting to cock.

He begunned to rubbing on all over his cocks. "oh man gosh this are good". Suddenly big macs was looking at his penis cock. "oh no this is not good at all" thoughts braeburn. Butted he gots into shower withing bigmac and they starteds sex. "oh no this is incense" but it was okay because it was so so sexy. Big mac putting his cock into braeburned frim ass. these buttcheeks jiggling with each thrusting of cock."oh oh oh" saids big mac with sweats fromed ballsacks. Just then guess whatted?

Applejacking walks into door. "whatting the hells is this" but her boobs and vachna were hots with the thoughting of big penis sexing with her cusin and brother. "slides thos big cock inside my ass guys" saiding applejack. They wented over to her and then they putin they big cocks in her asswhole. They start thrust with a up downs. They slide her big buttcheeks onto they cocks both at same timed! Then they putting her entire hoof into her butt. "wow geez is this way of a too much guys" but they just kept doing fuck and not answers. Just thened everyone jizzing.. thanks for the hot sexs everyone said big mac. Then they left.


	4. bsdm

Pony sexed one shotsing

An: hi guys im here im back with more hot sexes warining though this will have exotic sexes with bsdm. Im even have a tweeter for story update isn't that cool. also im forgetting this but no more flame or bad review only good review because only good reviewings make me growing as an author that's what my brothers said hes in writering school.

"im will sex you" say the sex slut on the screened."oh oh oh my gods my fuck pussy" sayd pro porn star. meanwhile the guy was the watching it was shine armor. his was masturbate. they was a tons of pre cammed. he grabbing a sponge and putting on he dick. he rubbying sponge all ever where. then he putted a goo on it to make the sex the bester. but just thens into a his wife candense. "what are you doing are you not sex with me but porning on your computer why would do this you". then she grabbing his porn off and saids "you will being punished with sex whips and hot chain sexes".

since his porns have been interrupted his dick wasn't satisfying and it was crying for the more sex. "im am back" an she hadding bandage ropes and whips and a vibrator dildo that vibrates. "oh no please no don't whip me oh no im not wanting that" but he did want it do'nt worrying it was part of the sex. she gotteding a whipped and whipped his cocks til he hotted up and more precum like a tons of it. she gotted a bol and placing a precums in the bowls and sayed like a kinds old granma "drink it up" but it is precums instead of soup.

"oh no its grosses and saltiy please no don't this make me" but he drank him cum. but this was not part of the sex now him was scared. "no im gay now" sobbing him he thoughts the mith that if drinking cum you gay but no that's not true. "no that's not true its not the cums it a chemical in your brain at birth so you are not the gay" laughed candense at his cry because she is sadism.(an: im am sorry this is just a thinged im saying because my friend is not the gay an he was confused jerry you aren't gay) but backing to hot sex.

she putted a ribs collar and rubbing his dicks with it and he gotted close to burst from his heat cock. She fondling her balls and he saying "oh celesta that's feel good on me cock" then she tooked a vibratoring dildo and not in here pussy instead he putted in his butt! "ohohoho" it was good for his anal and he knew the cum was here. "im cum" he sayed so she was opening hr mouth and he shooting cums everywhere into her onto mouth and tongue. "that was a good sex" said him "now im know porn isn't the bests."

an:expects more story soon but im startinged school next modnay so im not getting a many stories but next sumer i will have a tun!


	5. spatfyiexranbowdish

Pony sexed one shotted

Ranbow dash x spitfire

An: this are for a guy call dol say he wanted this

Rainbow dash was o to the wonderbolti academy for to tryed out. she was doing some flip for juges when suddens a hotness girl showin up." wow whose you are" seid ranbow with so much sex drip fromed her voic it was the sexyest ever. ranbow dash feeled like her wob was in fire it was so the hotness. "hey that are a nice the ass" said spitfrie. Ranbow was arousal growed because this was her secrete sex faintisy. They went to ranbow dash house she putted off the her clothe. Then spattfire got dldo and put so much longth into her ass virgin. "oh man this is the good" and they getting jizzles everwhere. Then she gotted the vachina daldo for vergin pussy. "pond my cunt fleps" so his hard core vag fuked her nic hole it wis filled to brimmed with a hugh dildoe.

Thend they started doing a sex rolplay. "hello ur my patent time for your vag inspecing so she gotted a flashlite and putted it into her big vachina and it was the so sex that she was goted so much cum into her face and she drak it like a nice sweet smoothie. Then he putted the feleshlite into her nipple. Then punded her big breasts boob ass hardcore. "oh my god im cuming the 3 time now" and she did more of anal the hard hot sex. Then soarin camed in. "hey ladie im heard you was sex but I bet youd love hot pounding of my cock" he flash his bigness of cock impressed with it they lades agred. His biggy balls slapped at them will they sucking him had off cocks. They giveding him a hamjob and making his jizz flyig out off him penishole.


	6. bluey bloods

Pony sexed one shots

an: hey im bet you made a thouhting of my die. Well guest what im no dieing im back for a a pony ssexed one shots this will haved a fetish for me friend jery pees jery is a werdo haha

dj pone 3 sex with nightmar moon( for anon) and blue blod( for friendy jerry)

djp3 was do dubbedstep and dicos music in ravy party. even though she wased pumpin hot beets she wishing somone was pumpin hot cums inn her insteade. just then someone a drug at her. she took a drug straws and making a snort of ecatasy drug. she stopping of dj and the drugs turn her more sluty and she leeving her dj place to doing sexy. Just then nightmare moon whose their because her suster tolding her "live a little" so she was look for a sex. "hey yo am sexy" said dj and laughed and said "let us bedbroom sex" blublood was overherring them and say "hm this sex is interesting me can I join thresome" so they alling went ovar there.

dj strated lick of pusy of nightmar moon while blue blood butt fucky sexing her ass anal. "what are you anal hijinks back there" she said playlyfully. just then him cam over his buthole and hotness increasing in their. Menwhile pusy eat sex was go great! but now the cum was closing up to happen. "im redy for a cum" she says but then blue blood joins and the cumming increase fraster. everyones cum.

they all laughing they from sex then bluebloide say "im need a pee" but she say "do urine on me" so his took a his lard penis and make pee on her fat ass and foot. His blader was deflaitig and puss was shoot everywer. It gotted all over hers. "my satisyed" say bluey blood but guest what dj sayed "im peeing to" so she crotched over him pee on faced. Blayder juice got on them an they had a pees party. while pee sex happening blue blood putting cock in pee zone." oh man this goods" sayed dj and pee cm shooting everwhere. then they did sex sleep.


	7. reqwist stroy

Gays sexines fro gred an besti frend lyam

An: my frist sexul request is hear took a lok

Greds wa do the stuf he dos buts juts then friendy lyam camed in. "hey gred your sexy " said lyam lick a smoothie playboi. "your too" sayed gred with smoky voce liked frorty's movie."I wants you cocks inn my throot." Said gred withs an sexs idea. They goited in showered and sex is begunned

. Gred tok out hims gaint 15 ich penos. "nice big blu coke " sads lyam with a sextiy voce. "getted that's monsturd meet in me moth" so cocks putted in the mout of poni lyam. "im moists" garsped gred hes was talking abrout him ASS so gets redy gred because im putteding it in. lyam aslo had brig throobing clock. "wows goshs you doing lovs bigs faty cocks" said lyams hes was porfessnal slit an had stuns of these gays sex al days. Theneds theyed doing alstar hadr cores sexing. "wow I willnt be abled to wok toemorow

Thened gred putted his hoofey into lyam biggy bals an assturdbatid thems. Cums was closing but thened gred puts him hoof on peniss place. "no comin four you hee hee" laffed gred put them cums was too strog and explorded and gotted gred so sexy hot sex sexness thatted theys all commed intoe the shoewer. "lets doinged the sexi agains soun gerg" wispred lamy and sleps.

I hopid my sexi story wased the bestist evfur for yous and frend gerg.


End file.
